Pulling her back
by Red-Rex
Summary: maka is in a coma, and if she doesn't wake up in a certain amount of time, she'll die. What does crona have to do with all this? Read to find out.


Note: hey monkeyboy13 here, this is something I decided to write out of nowhere, not much to say so please read and review. So with out anything else here goes nothing

A car drives fast down a street, Its swerving and its getting faster. A girl with light blond hair in two pigtails walks down the street as she reads a book, she is oblivious to the world around her. The car keeps going faster and its swerving increases, until it hits a deep pothole. The car flips and is now upside down, next to it lays a girl with blond hair…

*inside the hospital at death-city*

A man in a suit with dark red hair cries next to the girl, she is in a cast.

"Ohh, my poor maka, why did this happen." the man keeps on crying, another man walks in. He has a screw going through his head.

"Spirit, you mustn't be so loud, its not good for her." The man says

"Sorry stein, its just that seeing my baby maka like this is killing me." The man now know as spirit says.

The man with the screw called stein looks at maka and sighs

"She is very lucky, that hit should have killed her. She is ok aside from a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and some serious scratches. The only thing is that she hit her head, that hit was so serious, that her mind and soul were tricked into believing she is dead. You could say her soul is trapped inside her body, and if she doesn't wake up soon, she will die" stein finishes. As he was talking, his glasses got a glare, so spirit wouldn't see the look of worry in his eyes. Spirit breaks down wailing and cursing. Outside the room, a group of kids were listening to the conversation. They all had a look of grief in their face.

"Maka no…" a tall blond girl with a cowboy hat says. "It's ok sis, I'm sure maka will make it through this" a girl, much like the other one, just shorter and with a more developed chest. A boy with three half circle lines on his hair speaks to the two girls.

"Patty is right Liz, maka is a strong person, she will make it through this" liz and patty both nod in agreement.

"Kids right, maka will make it through, no matter how bad it is, she will wake up in time" a girl in a cream colored dress with a star on her chest.

The boy with the half circle, now known as kid nods towards the sisters. Another boy, this one with blue hair and a star mark in his arm is talking, more like screaming, to an albino boy with sharp teeth.

"Its ok soul, no way maka won't be ok, I mean her god black star won't let her die! As soon as she hears my godly voice she will wake up!" The albino, known as soul responds to the boy named black star.

"I know, but I can't help being worried, she is my Meister, she's like family to me, And thanks tsubaki and kid, its good to have someone as calm as you too." Kid and tsubaki both nod and look towards the door. Behind the group, a kid with pink hair and a scrawny body holds his arm tightly, he is trying to fight back tears, suddenly a black blob appears from his back and rest its arms on the kids head.

"The fuck's wrong with you crona, your usually not this much of a bitch?"

"M-maka hasn't woken u-up, and if s-she doesn't w-wake up, she w-will d-die, I don't know how to deal with this r-ragnarok."

"Your a guys, so grow some balls and act like it. Stop crying like a little bitch."

The creature know known as ragnarok says. The boy called crona looks at the door as professor Stein walks out of the room

"Professor Stein, how is maka doing?" kid asks the professor.

"Physically, she is doing fine, a few major injuries, but she will recover. mentally, she is a coma like state, and if she does not awaken soon, she will die."

Everyone looks to floor, Suddenly soul speaks.

"This is my fault, I wasn't there to protect her like I have" looks to the floor, his head hanging in shame and guilt, Liz looks at him concerned and worry, she decides to Speak

"It's not your fault soul, it's whoever was driving that dammed car"

Tsubaki listens and begins to think, black star suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, he then proceeds to speak

"Dont worry, maka will wake up as soon as she feels my godly presence YAHOO!"

black star screams, a hand hits him on the head

"Reaper chop"

Is heard soon after, lord death looks at black star,who is now on the floor with a fountain of blood pouring from his head, and says

"black star, this is a hospital, so please keep your screaming to a zero please"

Everyone looks at lord death with a mixture of confusion and worry, death the kid decides to speak up

"Father, I'm sure you have been informed of maka's current condition, so is there anything you can do for her?"

Lord death looks at kid and the rest before he shakes his head, the group looks heart broken, but crona looks the worst from all of them.

*inside maka's head*

Maka lays on the floor, suddenly she sits up violently, she is breathing fast and looks scared, she looks around looking for something familiar, but fails to find it. the

"What, where am I"

"Your trapped in your own mind,

my little friend"

The voice comes from a dark corner of the room. From the darkness comes out the little demon, but it looks different, it's not wearing a suit, it looks more effeminate. Maka asks

"Umm, who are you, are you the demon inside souls head?"

"No, that's my brother, I'm am entirely different from little demon replies. Maka looks at herself, she is wearing a black dress. She thinks of something and asks

" how do I get out of here"

"Theres no way out, your technically in a coma, but the difference is that your soul is trapped as well, and if your friends don't find a way to awaken you, you will die"

The little demon grins as she says the last part. Maka looks in shock, she falls to her knees,

"Im going to die, no, I'm sure the will wake me up, I know they will"

Well there you have it, I know it's weird, and depending on how well or bad it does, I will put another chapter in.


End file.
